Private Eye: The Case Of The Golden Doubloon
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Arthur and Eames own their own private eye agency. A woman in distress calls for help, a family heirloom has been stolen and if it's not back by the end of the second week then the entire town will be in trouble. Can they do it, can they find the golden doubloon in time? How many obstacles will they encounter along the way?


Arthur was trying to concentrate on the case that sat on his desk – that was until his assistant came in. She wore a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees – hugging her ass marvellously – and a sea green cap sleeve blouse unbuttoned just enough to show what she has while still being professional. She stopped in front of his desk clearing her throat to grab his attention then handed him a black folder.

"Here are some recently called in cases sir" she stated.

"Any good ones?"

"All pretty simple, nothing the police can't handle except for –" she handed him another folder "This one, the client doesn't want the police involved."

"Interesting" Arthur took the folder looking it over "There's not much here."

"She wouldn't dive into details over the phone."

"Call up Eames" he instructed grabbing his coat "I'll meet him at the clients place."

"And if I can't reach him?"

"Then I want you to come along Katelyn."

"But sir" she blinked "The office -."

"Will be fine without you for a couple of hours."

"Eames your phone is ringing" she mumbled.

Eames groaned fumbling for his cell "Hello?"

"Eames where are you?" the person on the other end blamed "Arthur is waiting for you at 1034 Michigan Avenue."

"Tell him I'll be on my way. Actually Katelyn, do you mind bringing me my coat? I seemed to have left it in the office."

Katelyn grunted her disapproval of his un-organized state but agreed to do the favour. He hung up and crawled out of bed to get dressed, the female sat up watching him.

"Where are you going?" she rubbed her eyes "The bed is getting cold now."

"Sorry, last night was fun but you're not my type" he threw her a few bills "This won't happen again."

Her mouth dropped and in frustration she flew her self at him cursing left right and center. Luckily Eames was already out the door by the time she had reached him; those nails of hers would have left claw marks on his face.

"No luck contacting Eames?" Arthur asked as Katelyn strolled up to him.

"I got in contact with him just like you wanted sir" she held up the coat "But he wanted me to bring this."

"I wished you'd start calling me by my name" Arthur lightly touched her check "It's not like we have a professional business look."

"Our clients don't have to know that" she leaned into his head.

Arthur was about to lean in and kiss her when Eames showed up clearing his throat. Eames' knowing smile on his lips caused them both to glare. Katelyn tossed the jacket at him and began to walk away.

"Since you're here" Eames grabbed her shoulder "You mind as well learn what we do in the field."

"Field work?" she pondered for a moment "If that's okay with the both of you I am intrigued on what you do outside the office."

"I'm perfectly fine with it" Arthur shrugged.

Eames took the lead ringing the door bell, a fair skinned maid answered. The moment she knew who they were she rushed them inside to the parlour. She left only to return with mini sandwiches and another woman. This woman was average height, short brown hair with blond highlights; she wore tight black jeans and a dark purple halter top.

"Gentlemen, and lady" she greeted "My name is Beth, I'm so glad you could come."

"Your case sounded intriguing" Arthur put out his hand "My name is Arthur; this is my partner Eames and our secretary Katelyn."

"Secretary?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind but I brought her along to know what we do outside the office."

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm sure she could be helpful."

"Thank you" Katelyn smiled "Do you mind me asking what we're looking for exactly?"

"A family treasure" she replied taking a seat "It's a gold doubloon with diamonds encrusted with in. It is a part of the family since the beginning of time and worth more then the president's life."

"Ouch" Eames winced at the thought "Where was it stolen from?"

"This very room" Beth gestured over to a glass case "Specially made to prevent anything from getting into the case. The only way to get to the doubloon is by code, and then it's an eye retinal scanner and finally a voice test."

"Three layers of security – but why have it on display?"

"We're not ashamed to have our history on display"

"Who has the code to the case?" Arthur pulled out a note pad.

"The entire family would of course, well all those still alive and not in prison. The list isn't long though; there are two aunts, an uncle, three cousins, two sets of grandparents, my brother and sister then there's myself."

"What would happen if someone not part of the family tried to by pass the security?"

"Let me show you" Beth got up putting in the correct code "Now you can use the retinal scanner. What happens next will be the same if any of the three levels of security were wrong."

Arthur put his eye to the machine, the case turned red and smoke filled it up. After a few seconds the smoke dispersed and the stand that was in the case had disappeared, in another five minutes it had re-appeared. Arthur took a seat, Katelyn had moved in to examine the case closer, she tapped the glass it lightly and the same thing happened.

"The doubloon would have been transported down to our family vault" Beth explained "It's made of a heavy metal with a twenty combination lock built right in – completely thief proof our father always said."

"What's going on?" a short red headed girl walked in the room wearing a very short cheetah print dress "I thought the party wasn't until next week."

"What party?" Eames inquired reaching for a mini sandwich.

"There's a bunch of important – guests arriving at the end of next week" Beth shot a glare at the red head "If we don't have that doubloon on display then we loose everything. My sister Maria here wouldn't be able to go clubbing anymore and my brother Andrew wouldn't have the money to gamble."

Maria started to cry, sitting on the couch rather close to Eames "Please detectives, find our doubloon. I know we can reward you handsomely for returning our family heirloom."

"We will doo our best Miss" Eames patted her back lightly "And no reward is necessary."

Maria looked up at him pushing her breasts against him casually "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"You're such an honourable man" she kissed his cheek "I'm thrilled that you're on the case instead of some newbie cop."

"Don't you have a club to get ready for?" Beth interrupted arms crossed.

Maria got up to leave, making sure she made an impression her hips swayed as she left. A final glance back at the room then she disappeared. Beth sighed leaning back in her seat as Katelyn mumbled something quietly.

"Sorry about my sister" Beth apologized "She can be quite a flirtatious whore, but she is right about being rewarded handsomely."

"I don't mean to sound rude" Katelyn raised her hands in defence "But I'm glad you're the one who mentioned your sister's horrible attitude."

"Katelyn" Arthur scolded.

"No it's all right, she absolutely correct. My sister is older then me by a few minutes even if she doesn't act it, we both grew up not knowing boundaries and always getting our way. Rich snobby brats, that's what we are."

Katelyn was about to comment when Arthur cleared his throat "Let's get back to the case shall we. This glass case, how often does the code get changed?"

"Once a week at precisely midnight, there's a computer in the bottom panel that changes it randomly then sends out an email or text to the family members that are programmed into it."

"So none of the servants within the house could have access to it?"

"Not unless they were a computer genius who could over ride the system."

Arthur looked at his notes "You said you need this doubloon back by the end of next week."

"The party starts at seven o'clock at night" Beth nodded rubbing her arms "If it's not back by then – I don't even want to think about what will happen to this town if someone notices its disappearance."

"I'll stay here and look for clues" Eames suggested "Beth, could you show me the vault and the computer system?"

"Of course, anything you need to solve this case. Just please keep it out of public knowledge."

"Katelyn, can you head back to the office and start looking up the relatives and see who has a motive for stealing the coin. Arthur, you go talk to some of your contacts, I'll get to mine later."

"Gee Eames; are you trying to make a good impression?" Katelyn inquired crossing her arms.

He blushed "Maria isn't my type; I would prefer someone more down to Earth."

"Is there a number we can contact you with?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, my cell phone would be preferred" Beth wrote her number down in his note pad "Just in case I happen to be out, no one in the family is aware that I have called this in."

"But there are aware of the missing doubloon?"

"The morning of the disappearance the computer sent out a message to the family. They will probably be over later tonight to discuss family matters."

"The morning of the disappearance?" Eames scratched his head "I'm sorry if I don't get it."

"The doubloon went missing, not last night but the night before apparently. If the doubloon was still in the vault then the computer would have brought it back up the next morning after the threat was gone."

"Is it possible that it could still be caught somewhere along the path from here to the vault?" Katelyn noted.

Beth shook her head "I thought of that possibility and had our specialist who made the security system come in and check. I stood by him watching every move so I know he didn't take it if it happened to be there."

"We'll we better get started" Arthur closed his note pad "We will keep you up to date on everything we find Miss."

"Please, just call me Beth."

She led them to the door giving them another thank you before showing Eames down to the vault. The path down was winding and dark, Eames got lost after the third turn. He examined the door to the vault carefully then each individual lock, the only thing Beth wouldn't do was open the door for him to have a look inside. Eames didn't bother pushing the subject; she showed him the way back up stairs. He kissed the back of her hand and left her house going to find his contacts on the street.


End file.
